It is known to use various types of mobile computers where a source of energy is required such as electrical or battery power. A popular system that is now in use is the Mobile Assistant.RTM., which is a voice activated hands-free wearable computer. The Mobile Assistant.RTM. is a product of Xybemaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. A feature of the Mobile Assistant.RTM. is that it permits the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or other functions while using a fully functional computer. While, for clarity's sake, the present battery holder will be described in reference to a wearable computer, it is obvious that the holder of the present invention can be used in any desirable situation where a battery is used and in particular situations where continuous uninterrupted power is highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman et al. I) describes the details of the Mobile Assistant.RTM. and fully discloses the components and function of such user-supported computers. Also, Newman et al. II, U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 describes and claims further improvements and modifications to the Mobile Assistant.RTM.. Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 are owned by the assignee of the present application.
Also disclosing wearable computers that require batteries are U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,651 (Janik II). Both of these patents disclose a belt computer containing the elements or components of a computer. In Janik I the plurality of computing elements are located on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II, a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements, is greater than the length of the wearable number between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik II, the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned computer elements.
In both Newman, et al I and II and Janik I and II, a body-worn computer is disclosed that has utility only as a body-worn mobile computer. It is important in both systems to have an uninterrupted power source.
The current technology for laptop and mobile computers is two battery holders to swap batteries and prevents shutting down of the system. In a wearable system, every additional ounce of weight is significant to the user. An assembly line inspector, for example, wearing a computer for eight hours a day would welcome any reduction in weight. Using the holders of the prior art containing two relatively heavy batteries is one area where significant weight reduction can be affected by the present one-battery holder. Using only one battery while at the same time not shutting down the system would be a substantial advance in the art.